Reggie Leach
Reginald Joseph Leach *Born: April 23, 1950 in Riverton, Manitoba *Hometown: Riverton, Manitoba *Father of former NHL player Jamie Leach *Position: Right Wing Selected by Boston Bruins 1st round (#3) in 1970 NHL Amateur Draft made junior debut with Flin Flon (MJHL) at 16 in 1966-67. ... played on a line with Bobby Clarke. ... scored 67 goals, a league record for right wingers. ... finished fourth in league scoring with 113 points in 45 games. ... led playoffs in points (30) and goals (18). ... named to First All-Star Team. ... won the first of three junior championships. ... in 1967-68, set WCJHL record with 87 goals. ... named to First All-Star Team. ... missed most of 1968-69 season with separated shoulder. ... came back to lead WCHL playoffs with 13 goals. ... named to First All-Star Team. ... Flin Flon won the league championship. ... succeeded Clarke as team captain for 1969-70. ... led WCHL with 65 goals. ... won Brownridge Trophy as the league's top scorer with 111 points. ... led playoffs with 16 goals. ... named to First All-Star Team. ... named league MVP. ... Flin Flon won their second straight league title. ... the third player claimed in the 1970 Amateur Draft when Boston called his name. ... the Bruins were in the midst of winning the Stanley Cup twice in three years and were too deep in talent to give the youngster a fair shot. ... on February 23, 1972, was part of the package sent to California to acquire Carol Vadnais. ... had back to back 20 goal seasons in 1972-73 and 1973-74. ... got decent playing time, but had few quality players to play with. ... that all changed in May of 1974. ... only days after Philadelphia won the Stanley Cup, Flyers GM Keith Allen asked Bobby Clarke, his opinion about acquiring Reggie. … then he was a Flyer, only 5 days after they won the cup. ... teamed with Clarke and Bill Barber to score 45 goals. ... scored another eight goals in the playoffs. ... helping the Flyers repeat as Cup winners. ... in 1975-76, he exploded, scoring a league leading 61 goals. ... saved his best for the post-season, scoring 19 in only 16 games, a league record. ... scored 5 goals in one playoff game, tying a NHL record. ... the Flyers, however, would fall short, losing the Stanley Cup final to Montreal. ... received the Conn Smythe Trophy as playoff MVP. ... 1975-76, was a dream season for Leach. ... he set multiply NHL and team records. ... became second player in Philadelphia Flyers history to score 50 goals in a season when he got No. 50 on March 14, 1976, vs. Atlanta. ... became the first Philadelphia player to score 60 goals in a season when he scored No. 60 in April 1, 1976, game at vs. Washington. ... also became only the second player in NHL history to reach 60-goal mark, joining Phil Esposito. ... with linemates Clarke and Barber set a NHL record for most goals by a line. ... set NHL record for combined (regular season & playoff) goals with 80. ... played in the Canada Cup for Team Canada in 1976. ... slipped to 32, 24, and 34 goals respectively over the next three seasons. ... Career Statistics Playing Coaching Awards & Achievements *Stanley Cup National Hockey League Championship (1975) *'National Hockey League Goal Scoring Leader (1976)' *with Bobby Clarke & Bill Barber set National Hockey League record for most goals by a line with 141 (1976) *'National Hockey League Second All-Star Team (1976)' *tied National Hockey League record for most goals one playoff game with 5 (May 6, 1976) *set National Hockey League record for most goals one playoff series with 9 (1976) *set National Hockey League record for longest playoff goal scoring streak with 10 games (1976) *set National Hockey League record for most goals one playoff year with 19 (1976) *set National Hockey League record for most combined (regular season & playoff) goals with 80 (1976) *Conn Smythe Trophy National Hockey League Playoff MVP (1976) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1976 & 1980) *Played in the Canada Cup Tournament for Canada (1976) *Inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame and Museum in 1997 *Selected to Manitoba's All-Century Second All-Star Team *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links Category:Born in 1950 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category: Flin Flon Bombers (MJHL) players Category:Flin Flon Bombers (WHL) players Category: Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Oklahoma City Blazers (1965-1977) players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:California Golden Seals players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Montana Magic players Category:Madison Monsters players Category:Retired in 1984 Category:Retired in 1998 Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Aboriginal ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Manitoulin Islanders coaches